great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Staff
Listed here are all of the staff members attributed with working on any and all official adaptions related to Great Teacher Onizuka. Please note that the studios affiliated with the production of the adaptions are not listed. Great Teacher Onizuka Anime Japanese Animation Directors * Atsushi Aono * Yukiko Ban * Manabu Fukazawa * Masaki Hosoyama * Yuki Iwai * Hiroto Kato * Akio Kawamura * Ryouji Nakamori * Yoshiharu Nakamori * Masaya Onishi * Konomi Sakurai * Hirohide Shikishima * Hideaki Shimada * Kumiko Shishido * Koichi Usami * Junichi Yokose Animators * Eitaro Abe * Kazuhiko Abe * Masami Abe * Tatsuya Abe * Daisuke Agata * Astushi Aono * Masahiko Arai * Yukiko Ban * Takahiro Chiba * Yoshio Chizaki * Masayuki Fujita * Mikio Fujiwara * Rie Fujiwara * Manabu Fukazawa * Hideki Hashimoto * Junichi Hashimoto * Mayumi Hidaka * Takashi Hirabayashi * Masaki Hosoyama * Kazuyuki Iikai * Hiroki Ikeshita * Takeshi Imai * Ryo Inoguchi * Atsuko Inoue * Keiichi Ishida * Kazuhiko Ishii * Sewon Joung * Toshiaki Kanbara * Yasuhiko Kanezuka * Aya Kato * Hiroto Kato * Yoshitaka Kato * Keiichiro Kawaguchi * Keitaro Kawaguchi * Eiro Kawahata * Akio Kawamura * Hoshiyama Kikaku * Mitsumasa Kimura * Miyako Kimura * Noriko Kitazawa * Kazumi Kobayashi * Kenji Kodama * Toshiyuki Kono * Yosuji Kudo * Daisuke Kusakari * Taeko Kusunoki * Akihiko Machida * Kazuyuki Matsubara * Kyoko Matsubara * Akira Matsui * Fumio Matsumoto * Satomi Matsuo * Sadatoshi Matsuzaka * Kouji Mimata * Yukiko Miyamoto * Nagisa Miyazaki * Kazunori Mizuno * Yoshiaki Mizuno * Hideki Mizushima * Chizuru Mori * Minoru Morita * Kazuya Morimae * Yumiko Motoya * Ryoichi Murata * Hiroki Mutaguchi * Yoshihiro Nagamori * Yoshiharu Nakamori * Hisashi Nakayama * Yumi Nikabe * Hiroyuki Nobu * Kiroyuki Nobu * Kiyoshi Nouchi * Kan Ogawa * Takako Ohnishi * Masahiko Ohuchi * Takeshi Okada * Hiroyoshi Okawa * Akihiro Okuzawa * Masaya Onishi * Takako Onishi * Masahiko Ouchi * Hitomi Ozaki * Akihide Saito * Hisashi Saito * Kakihide Saito * Yoshinari Saito * Masaru Sakamoto * Seika Saruwatari * Osamu Sato * Shigeki Sato * Takashi Sato * Takashi Seki * Takako Shimizu * Mihoko Shiryu * Kumiko Shishido * Sayuri Sugifuji * Tatsuya Suzuki * Hiroki Takagi * Akiko Tanada * Chiyuki Tanaka * Yukiharu Taniguchi * Ryo Tanaka * Shinichi Tatsuta * Kenji Tojyo * Teruaki Tokumaru * Yuki Tsuguhashi * Koichi Usami * Atsushi Wakabayashi * Kazuhiko Wanibuchi * Kyouko Washikita * Yukari Watanabe * Motoki Yagi * Sayuri Yamamoto * Shinsuke Yanagi * Manabu Yasumoto * Junichi Yokose * Takuji Yoshimoto * Noritoshi Yoshizawa A.I.C. * Chieko Hibi * Terumi Ito * Ayami Minowa * Aya Onishi * Miyo Onishi Art Directors * Yuji Ikeda * Hideaki Kudo * Hitoshi Nagasaki * Takafuma Nishima * Shinobu Takahashi * Hideyuki Ueno * Norihiko Yokomatsu Assistant Art Directors * Shinobu Takahashi * Hideyuki Ueno Assistant Animation Director * Hiroki Takagi Assistant Color Planner * Hideo Kamiya Assistant Producer * Masaki Shinohara Background Artists * Noriyoshi Doi * Toshiyuki Hashimoto * Mio Iishiki * Yutaka Ito * Takuji Jizoumoto * Yuko Katayama * Hideaki Kita * Yuko Kobayashi * Souhei Koizumi * Hideaki Kudo * Hitoshi Nagasaki * Yumi Nakai * Mariko Nakamura * Takafumi Nishima * Rieko Oiwa * Midori Sakurauchi * Takayuki Shimizu * Tomoyuki Shimizu * Iori Takagaki * Junichi Takagi * Sawako Takagi * Shinobu Takahashi * Michiko Taniguchi * Junichi Tashiro * Hideyuki Ueno * Kideyuki Uneno * Norihiko Yokomatsu CGG * Tatsuhiko Daisyaku * Kiyoshi Hirayama * Yoko Kobayashi * Yoshiko Nishimura * Takaki Okunaga * Takaki Okuyama * Kazuko Oyanagi * Megumi Saito * Megumi Tomizawa * Shinji Yaginuma Character Designer * Koichi Usami Chinese Language Instructor * Rena Narita Color Designer * Hideo Kamitani Color Planners * Tetsuharu Eguchi * Chieko Hibi * Hideo Kamitani * Hideo Kamiya * Kimiko Kitazawa * Mayumi Kuge * Tamae Matsuoka * Koichiro Nagano * Yoshiko Takiguchi * Chie Tanimoto * Tomo Tsuchiya Creative Coordinator * Masahiro Okubo Directors * Noriyuki Abe * Hayato Date * Akihiro Enomoto * Naoyasu Hanyu * Shigeki Hatakeyama * Hiroyuki Ishido * Yutaka Kagawa * Hiroto Kato * Hideaki Kushi * Kazunori Mizuno * Satoshi Nakagawa * Yoshiki Odaka * Yoshinori Odaka * Nao Okezawa * Tomio Uchiyama Director of Photography * Harutoshi Miyakawa Editors * Haruhiko Kuriyakawa * Junichi Uematsu Executive Director * Noriyuki Abe French Language Instructor * Kimiko Miyazawa In-Between Animation Artists * Kyoko Fukuda * Takahito Fukuyama * Chie Hashimoto * Tanaka Hidehito * Yoshiharu Ikematsu * Hoshiyama Kikaku * Mitsunori Matsumoto * Yukiko Morioka * Tomoko Murakami * Shinosuke Nagare * Kazue Ohno * Mamoru Otake * Shinya Saito * Toshinobu Terashima * Kayano Tomizawa * Reiko Yamada In-Between Animation Supervisors * Kimiko Kitazawa * Chie Tanimoto * Mitsuko Toshima * Reiko Yamada Literary Coordinators * Hideko Ikeda * Naoto Matsuzawa Matte & Paint Artists * Tanaka Hidehito * Ryota Nakata * Hoshiyama Kikaku * Kimiko Kitazawa * Kayano Tomizawa Matte & Paint Supervisors * Toshio Kaido * Mikina Kasahara * Kimiko Kitazawa * Mayumi Kuge * Izumi Murasaki * Koichiro Nagano * Hiroyuki Oka * Keiko Shimizu * Miho Suzuki * Ryota Tanaka * Chie Tanimoto * Hideki Tozawa Mixer * Hakaru Narikiyo Music Composer * Yusuke Honma Music Director * Takashi Kodama Opening/Ending Animators * Jun Kamiya * Kazunori Mizuno * Tetsuya Nishio * Hiroki Takagi * Akiyuki Tsuru Photographers * Tomoko Fukada * Takeo Goto * Hironobu Horikoshi * Naoko Kurihara * Yukiko Maruhashi * Ryunosuke Maruno * Harutoshi Miyakawa * Junko Nagai * Hajime Noguchi * Takeshi Ogawa * Jun Sato * Masuyama Sato * Mayu Sato * Satoshi Shoji * Tomohiro Takahashi * Masashi Toriyama Planners * Yuji Nunokawa * Kenji Shimizu * Ryuzo Shirakawa Producers * Ken Hagino * Hideo Katsumata * Yoshihiro Suzuki * Madoka Takiyama Production Coordinators * Yasushi Akimoto * Satoshi Kawakami * Naoto Matsuzawa * Masahiro Okubo * Hidetoshi Takahashi * Tomohiro Takahashi * Ritsuya Takashige * Nobuaki Tanaka * Hiroshi Yamada Production Managers * Tetsuya Arao * Souko Fujiwara Public Relation Managers * Keiko Asami * Tatsuya Suzuki * Sachio Tamenaga Series Supervisor * Masashi Sogo Sound Effect Artist * Shizuo Kurahashi Sound Recording Production Artist * Yuko Suzuki Special Effect Artists * Kenji Ikeda * Takashi Maekawa * Masahiro Murakami * Masahiro Murayama * Masayuki Nakajima * Fumie Taguchi Storyboard Artists * Noriyuki Abe * Hayato Date * Akihiro Enomoto * Naoyasu Hanyu * Shigeki Hatakeyama * Hajime Higashino * Shigenori Kageyama * Hideaki Kushi * Jyohei Matsuura * Kazumori Mizuno * Yasusi Murayama * Akiyuki Tsuru * Hidehito Ueda Sub Character Designer * Mari Kitayama Sub Designers * Chie Tanimoto * Koichiro Takiguchi Voice Actors * Ryo Aoyama * Kae Araki * Kiyomi Asai * Seiki Asai * Atsuko Bungo * Isshin Chiba * Takahiro Chiba * Asako Dodo * Hisao Egawa * Tohru Fujisawa * Tohru Furutani * Tohru Furuya * Tessho Genda * Daisuke Gouri * Emiko Hagiwara * Kenji Hamada * Tomoe Hanba * Sachiko Hattori * Kyoko Hikami * Daisuke Hirakawa * Hiroaki Hirata * Takako Honda * Minoru Inaba * Kazuhiko Ishii * Kouji Ishii * Yumiko Ishii * Hideo Ishikawa * Jun Ishimaru * Yoshito Ishinami * Unsho Ishizuka * Masatoshi Isshi * Kentaro Ito * Hirohiko Kakegawa * Tomoko Kawakami * Tokuyoshi Kawashima * Ayako Kawasumi * Emi Kobayashi * Hiromichi Kogami * Takasi Kuritsu * Kouichi Kuriyama * Takeshi Kusao * Yasunori Matsumoto * Sadatoshi Matsunaga * Junko Matsushita * Kaya Matsutani * Hikaru Midorikawa * Shinichiro Miki * Kimiyoshi Mitomo * Kotono Mitsuishi * Yuko Miyamura * Kazusa Murai * Miki Nagasawa * Yuichi Nagashima * Kazuhiro Nakada * Sanae Nakajima * Satohiko Nakajima * Manami Nakayama * Rokuro Naya * Junko Noda * Takashi Noda * Emi Ogata * Kazuhiro Oguro * Tohru Ohkawa * Kosuke Okano * Yoshiko Okamoto * Akemi Okamura * Tomiko Orikasa * Mitsuki Saiga * Toshiharu Sakurai * Shinobu Sato * Tomokazu Seki * Hirotaka Shimasawa (alias Chafurin) * Shumi Shinamoto * Yuri Shiratori * Noriaki Sugiyama * Junichi Suwabe * Katsumi Suzuki * Wataru Takagi * Toshiko Takemura * Astuko Tanaka * Rie Tanaka * Ikuko Tani * Haruhi Terada * Makoto Terada (alias Mugihito) * Kousuke Toriumi * Masumi Tsuda * Tsutomu Tsuji * Misa Watanabe * Takeshi Watanabe * Kiyoyuki Yanada * Shinsuke Yanagi * Tomoki Yanagi * Kazuki Yao Work Designer * Hiroki Takagi Writers * Satoru Nishizono * Masashi Sogo * Yoshiyuki Suga * Ryota Yamaguchi }} North American Art Director * Matt Alford Associate Producer * Daisuke Kinouchi Creative Directors * Joel Baral * Jennifer Wagner Directors * Olivia Venegas * Bob Buchholz Executive Producers * Stuart Levy * John Parker Graphic Designer * Gary Shum Mixers * Dustin Harrison * Justin Kohler * Zoli Osaze * John Wayde Recording Engineers * Michael Clark * Dustin Harrison * Justin Kohler * Zoli Osaze * Gabriel Smith * Troy Smith * John Wayde Package Designer * Gary Shum Producers * Joel Baral * Olivia Venegas Production Coordinator * Daisuke Kinouchi Production Manager * Jennifer Wagner Writers * Bob Bucholz * Matthew Lewis * Jeff Nimoy * Kevin Rubio * Tom Wyner Voice Actors * Steven Blum (alias David Lucas) * John Daniels * Kate Higgins (alias Kate Davis) * Dorothy Elias-Fahn (alias Midge Mayes) * Richard Epcar (alias Richard George) * Doug Erholtz * Tom Fahn (alias Marvin Lee) * Wendee Lee * Dave Wittenberg (alias Dave Lelyveld) * Dave Mallow * Rafael Antonio Oliver (alias Tony Oliver) * Cindy Robinson * Doug La Rosa * Bob Papenbrook (alias John Smallberries) * Bryce Papenbrook (alias Dick Smallberries) * Debbie Rothstein * Brad Rowen * Michelle Ruff * Christine Rupprecht * Philece Sampler (alias Debra Cunningham) * Michael Sorich * Skip Stellrecht (alias Jack Aubree) * Terrance Stone (alias Terry Stone) * Karen Strassman (alias Mia Bradley) * Kirk Thornton (alias Ron Allen) }} Drama 1998 2012 Shonan Junai Gumi Anime